V1.0.0
v1.0.0 BETA Patch 2 Instances * Fix an issue with the Barnacle Boatyard instance Gags * Fix an issue with prestige Squirt not soaking single cogs. * Fix a crash with Zap gags Shtikerbook * Fix an issue where the game would crash relating to the shtikerbook. v1.0.0 BETA Patch 1 Quests * Fix an issue that skipped most of Barnacle Boatyard's taskline. * Fix an issue with a quest cutscene. Estates * Remove the lightswitch from estates. Toons * Add glasses position tables to new species. * Fix a bug that prevented logging into a Toon that was in a club. * The Toon details panel now shows how many gags a Toon has, as well as its prestige status. * Fix an issue with strafing into doors or tunnels keeping the movement of the Toon in that direction. (Credit to Drew) Shtikerbook * The gag training page icon will now flash orange if you have training points available to spend. Server * Various server improvements. v1.0.0 BETA Toons: * 6 new species have been added! Fox, Alligator, Raccoon, Deer, Beaver, and Bat! * All TTO species heads have been remodeled! * Achievements! There are over 90 achievements to obtain, with more coming in future updates! * Stat tracking has been added under the same Shtickerbook page as achievements. * Toon levels! All Toons have their own level bar at the bottom of the screen! You get experience from fighting Cogs, getting achievements, and much more! ** The levelling system has replaced the old tasking system found in TTO. You no longer gain laff boosts, gag training frames, suit parts, Jellybean jar upgrades, task slots, or gag pouch upgrades from tasks. Instead, the only thing the tasks in the main taskline will reward you with is experience and Jellybeans. ** Every level, you get a laff boost! ** Every 5 levels, your jellybean jar capacity increases by 500. ** Every 10 levels, your gag pouch capacity increases by 10. ** Toon level caps at level 80! ** You get training points at levels 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 28, 38, 48, 58, 68, and 78! Cogs: * A new Cog department has arrived! Boardbots have invaded the streets. * Executive Cogs have stormed the streets of Toontown! These Cogs are very similar to normal Cogs, but have a different suit, 50% more health than their level without the executive tag, deal 20% more damage, and can dodge gags at the same rate as a Cog 1 level higher than them. * New Cogs have been implemented that do not follow the regular corporate ladder for each department, and are very unique in ability and appearance. They don't walk the streets of Toontown, but rather are found in instances or facilities! * Tier 6 Cogs can now be found from levels 6 to 12, and tier 7 Cogs can now be found from levels 7 to 15. Promotion requirements and laff boosts have been adjusted for these new levels, bringing the total laff boost count from each Cog disguise from 5 to 6. * The maximum Cog level has been increased from 12, as well as the health for level 12s being changed to fit the Cog health formula. * Various new Cog death animations have been implemented. * All bosses have been made more difficult with changes to health, damage, and much more. * All bosses now have tier systems by calculating the group's suit average. The higher the average Cog disguise of the group, the harder the boss will be and the more rewards you will gain at the end. * All bosses deal more damage the lower on health they are. * All facilities have different leveled Cogs in them to make getting merits and suit parts easier and to fit the taskline. * Suit parts are no longer obtained from tasks! For any Cog department, suit parts are obtained from doing the different facilities! ** The easiest facilities give you leg parts. ** The medium facilities give you arm parts. ** The hardest facilities give you torso parts. *** The only exceptions to this are the Sellbot Factory and the Lawbot D-Office. You'll obtain any random Lawbot suit part that you don't currently have from the Lawbot D-Office. The Sellbot Factory reward every part type for the Sellbot suit. * Teleport access to each Cog HQ is now gained upon reaching the tier 5 suit of the respective department. * All facilities have a base multiplier added to their merits obtained to heavily decrease the grind between bosses. * Cog buildings are no longer affected by invasions at all. Cog buildings now only spawn Cogs from that building's department. Cog buildings always have a 2x multiplier on top of the per floor multiplier. On the first floor there's a 2x multiplier, and on the last floor of a 6 story building, there's a 7x multiplier, which happens to be the max for Cog Buildings. * Cog HQ courtyards give a 2x gag experience multiplier without an invasion and a 3x gag experience multiplier with an invasion. * Jellybean Unites have been removed as a reward from the C.F.O. * A few new SOS cards have been added to the VP, such as Zap, Throw, and Zap restock cards. * Cog buildings now go up to 6 stories as opposed to 5 ** Cog buildings give different jellybean reward amounts depending on the amount of stories. * Some changes have been made to the layout of Bossbot HQ. The lobby for the CEO fight is now located inside the Bossbot Clubhouse itself rather than outside. Gags: * A new Gag track has been introduced, the Zap track! It has low damage and accuracy, but when paired with squirt, it can deal 3x damage with nearly perfect accuracy! It can also jump to deal reduced damage to other nearby soaked Cogs. * Gag tracks have been reordered! Throw now comes after Squirt and Zap. * Each gag track has at least one new gag, bringing each track to 8 gags total! ** Toon-Up: Treasure Chest at Level 7. *** Trap: Springboard at Level 3, Wrecking Ball at level 7. *** Lure: $50 Bill at Level 7. *** Sound: Kazoo at Level 3. *** Squirt: Water Balloon at Level 4. *** Zap (Continuing from Project Altis' Lineup): Broken Television at Level 6. *** Throw: Birthday Cake Slice at Level 4. *** Drop: Bowling Ball at level 3, Boulder at level 7. * Gags used on a lured Cog are able to miss. The accuracy decreases by 5% every round, starting at 100% on the round the lure is successful. ** If the accuracy of the gag on the lured Cog goes below the gag's base accuracy, it will use it's base accuracy instead. *** Missed gags on lured Cogs will cause the Cog to unlure. * Drop now has different combo damages depending on how many players use drop on the same Cog. ** 2 drop gags gives 30% combo bonus, 3 drop gags gives 40% combo bonus, and 4 drop gags gives 50% combo bonus. * Many gags have changes in damage for better balance. * Experience to get each gag has been tweaked, with the maximum gag experience being 20,000. Level 8 gags are earned at 15,000 and maxed at 20,000. ** Every gag track now requires the same amount of experience to get to each level. * ALL gags now target one Toon or Cog, excluding the entirety of Sound, and every other Toon-up and Lure gag. ** With this, the "500 to go" feature has been removed, allowing you to buy any gag in the gag shop at any time after they are unlocked. * Every gag has been remodelled or retextured! * You can now pick any two gag tracks to start with from Make-A-Toon. Tasks asking for gags will ask only from your 2 starting gag tracks. ** A warning has been implemented if you try to pick Toon-Up and Lure. Be careful! * SOS Card damages have been tweaked for better balance. * Gag up unites now restock up to level 6 gags. Restock SOS Cards now restock up to level 8 gags. * Toon-up Unites have been nerfed in value, with the highest going up to 60. * Training points are used to buy new gag tracks or prestige existing gag tracks. It takes 2 training points to unlock a new gag track and 1 training point to prestige any existing gag track you have. You cannot remove training points from gag tracks you have unlocked, but you can remove training points from prestiged tracks for 20,000 in order to spend them on either another gag track or a different prestige. Playgrounds and Tasks: * There are two new playgrounds to explore! ** Acorn Acres (Fully revamped with streets and a taskline) ** Ye Olde Toontowne * A brand new instance system has been implemented! * The instance system involves custom fights with brand new Cogs that can progress the storyline. * Each instance has cutscenes and custom Cogs to fight. * Instances are used solely for the main taskline as of now, but will be expanded in much more interesting ways in the future! * Many new streets have been added to every playground, new and old! * The entire taskline has been redone from the ground up to be more fun, balanced, and full of personality! * Many sidequests have been added, giving rewards ranging from teleport access to cheesy effects and much more! Many sidequests are able to be obtained dependent on how far you are in the main taskline. * The Toontorial has been completely revamped, and the tutorial street has been removed. * Many of the playgrounds have been renamed. Donald's Dock has been renamed to Barnacle Boatyard, Daisy Gardens has been renamed to Daffodil Gardens, Minnie's Melodyland has been renamed to Mezzo Melodyland, and Donald's Dreamland has been renamed to Drowsy Dreamland. * Toontown Central, Daffodil Gardens, The Brrrgh, and Drowsy Dreamland have had their layouts significantly tweaked. * Doodles and trolley games from each of the playgrounds have been adjusted according to their place in the taskline. Clubs: * Clubs are a feature that allows you to join together with friends, have easier access to groups, and level up your club throughout the game! * To create a club, head to the Toon Hall in Toontown Central and talk to Bouncer Bongo. You better bring some beans with you, as it'll cost you 10,000! * After you've created a club, you'll get access to Club shouts, Club bulletins, Club levels, and much more. * Clubs will be expanded much more in the future, so stay tooned! Side Activities: * Gardening and parties have been removed entirely. * Fishing, racing, and golfing now have experience systems similar to the normal leveling system. * Fishing goes up to level 70 with a laff boost gained every 10 levels. * Racing goes up to level 30 with a laff boost gained every 10 levels. * Golfing goes up to level 30 with a laff boost gained every 10 levels. * Goofy's Speedway has been renamed to Roadster Raceway. * The Roadster Raceway tunnel has been moved to Acorn Acres Minigames. * The TUV gives a 2x base experience boost to racing experience and the Roadster gives a 4x base experience boost to racing experience. * Two new fishing rods, the cardboard and platinum rods, have been added! The cardboard rod is the first rod, and the platinum rod is the last. ** The weight ranges for each rod have been adjusted. * You can buy new fishing rods and bucket capacity upgrades at The Tell Tale Carp on Anchor Avenue in Barnacle Boatyard, provided you have enough beans and levels in fishing. ** Bucket capacity upgrades increase your bucket capacity by 10 per upgrade, bringing you to a max bucket of 100. UI: * The Clubs page, Items page, and the Achievements/Statistics page have been added to the Schticker Book! ** The Options page and Gag Training page have also been revamped. * A new main menu has been created! * The Toontown map has been adjusted to fit new areas and to be more accurate to the streets and playgrounds in-game. Other: * Tons of minor tweaks, rebalancing, and bug fixes. WAY too many to list. * Many parts of the game have been retextured, with more retextures to come in future updates! ** Along with retextures, some 2D objects have been modelled and made 3D. There are a few 3D remodels currently with more to come in the future. * The entire game soundtrack has been redone, and new tracks have been added to various new areas. Known Bugs: * Rare crash when entering YOTT * AA and YOTT Headquarters doors are black on one side * Combo damage with drop gags may cause Cog health to display incorrectly * Exiting YOTT via a street tunnel may cause you to be sent into the gray * Using the skip button in a battle with 2+ people will cause your camera to get stuck in the floor until everybody has finished the rewards panel. * Cog buildings don't spawn on YOTT streets * Buildings may spawn incorrectly on AA and DDL streets * Some textures may fail to load, though this is rare. A simple relog fixes this. * After doing the tutorial, the Shtickerbook is only closeable via Escape, not via clicking. This is fixed by relogging.